


Queer Scifi: LGBTQ Themes in the Star Trek TV Series

by Sarita1046



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Embedded Video, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Social Commentary, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarita1046/pseuds/Sarita1046
Summary: Brief video pondering LGBTQ subtext in TNG and DS9.First video, so please excuse any choppy editing! Comments/discussion encouraged either here or on YouTube. Thanks so much for watching! :)





	Queer Scifi: LGBTQ Themes in the Star Trek TV Series

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kc2kq4P-ifM

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to include Garak/Bashir along with the other pairings, but I feel that this relationship is already covered pretty well on ao3. Plus the video was already rather long. xD


End file.
